Yellow Tulips
by Hanahaki disease
Summary: Hanahaki Disease : Lorsque la douleur provoquée par un amour non-réciproque conduit à une maladie, qui condamne à deux choix : celui d'aimer, ou d'abandonner.


Il L'aimait. Il L'aimait. Il L'aimait. Encore et encore. Plus il Le regardait, et plus il L'aimait. Ca ne s'arrêtait jamais. Son amour pour Lui semblait n'avoir aucune limite. Aucune barrière, aucun obstacle, aucune digue pour l'entraver. Même sa haine pour lui ne le gênait pas. Sa haine cultivée à grands coups d'insultes, de bagarres, de disputes, qui semblait irrémédiable. Elle semblait même s'accroître de jour en jour. De manière proportionnelle à son envie à lui d'arrêter tout ça. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Alors il attendait. Un geste, un signe, n'importe quoi.

Jusqu'au jour où il toussa. Ce n'était pas une toux normale. Plutôt l'une de celle qui étouffent. Qui donne envie de mourir. De tout arrêter, et se reposer. Il toussa des pétales. Des pétales de fleurs. Des dizaines et des dizaines de pétales de fleurs. Des pétales jaunes. Cela ne semblait jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. Et, comme si son voeu était exaucé, sa toux se stoppa. Aussi brutalement que ça avait commencé. Si il n'y avait pas quelques pétales sur le sol, et une brûlante douleur dans sa gorge, il aurait cru avoir rêvé.

Il avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'était pas stupide. Il savait ce qu'étaient ces foutues fleurs. La preuve de son amour, immense, incommensurable, pour Lui. Des fleurs commençaient à grandir en lui. Elles poussaient, insidieusement, sans qu'il ne soupçonne leur existence auparavant. Avec son amour pour Lui comme terreau. Il les sentait, maintenant. Elles étaient là, discrètes. Invisibles à l'oeil nu. Cela le comprimait quand il respirait. Un peu, pas beaucoup.

Il continua sa vie. Il toussait de plus en plus. Jour après jour, cela s'intensifiait. De plus en plus de pétales s'épanouissaient hors de lui. À la même vitesse, sans doute, que les fleurs naissaient en lui. Mais qu'importe. Il Le regardait toujours autant. Chaque mouvement, chaque parole. Il ne pouvait en détacher ses yeux. La grâce de Ses mouvements. L'élégance de Son port de tête. Sa prévenance, subtile, détachée. L'ombre de Son sourire quand Il parle avec ses amis, qui disparaît immédiatement après. Lui ne le voyait pas, évidemment. Il le détestait. Il l'évitait, l'ignorait. Il avait raison après tout. C'est normal, il ne le méritait pas. Il ne méritait pas Son attention, de même que Sa gentillesse. Pourquoi y aurait-il droit de toute façon ? Il le détestait. Il se contentait donc de L'observer. D'apprécier la vision de Sa beauté augmenter de jour en jour.

Il toussait, encore. Ces saletés de pétales jaunes. Cela empirait chaque jour, car chaque jour il L'aimait un peu plus. Le sol en était régulièrement recouvert. Sa gorge débordait de fleurs. Il savait maintenant qu'il n'avait pas qu'une tulipe dans sa cage thoracique, ce n'était pas possible. Il devait en avoir trois, ou même quatre, cinq. Il ne pensait même pas ça possible. Et il ne pouvait en être sûr. Il refusait d'aller voir un médecin. Il savait ce qu'il dirait. Il l'obligerait à les enlever, pour préserver sa vie, si importante. Il ne voulait pas. C'était sa preuve à lui, la preuve de son amour pour Lui. Il savait qu'à ce train-là, il allait mourir. Et pourtant, il ne voulait pas de cette opération, il ne voulait pas qu'on lui retire ses sentiments. C'était la chose la plus précieuse pour lui, c'était inestimable. Les perdre seraient une véritable trahison envers Lui.

Jusqu'au jour où il toussa devant Lui. Et pour sans doute la dernière fois, Il le regarda. Il le regarda, en silence, tousser des pétales jaunes. Il y en avait de plus en plus. Et ça ne s'arrêta pas. Il l'observa s'étouffer. Sans un mot. Sans un geste. Alors qu'il mourrait d'amour pour lui. Jusqu'à que ça se stoppe. Jusqu'à qu'il tombe. Jusqu'à qu'il crache ses dernières pétales, et qu'il ne se relève pas. Il regarda alors le sol. La salle était couverte de tulipes jaunes, jaunes comme si le Soleil lui-même s'était déposé dans la salle. Elles étaient de la même couleur que Ses cheveux. Seul Lui était debout, au centre de la salle. Il lui jeta un dernier regard. Puis tourna les talons, et partit sans se retourner, piétinant ses pétales.


End file.
